Monster: A Playlist
by Andimpink
Summary: "To her, I was a monster. Well, I wasn't a monster, but 'It' was. 'It' is my other half: my darker half." "When I was overcome with rage, the Phantom was awakened within me. He was my other half: my darker half." Rose holds a monster within her, so does Erik. What happens when they meet and let their dark sides out? (My first playlist fan fiction. DarkErikxOc)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's Not Me It's You**

**It's Not Me It's You: Skillet**

_**Let's get the story straight**_

_**You were a poison**_

_**You flooded through my veins**_

_**You left me broken**_

_**You tried to make me think**_

_**That the blame was all on me**_

_**With the pain you put me through**_

_**And now I know that**_

_**It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you**_

_**Always has been you**_

_**All the lies and stupid things**_

_**You say and do, it's you**_

_**It's not me, it's you**_

_**All the lies and pain you put me through**_

_**I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you**_

_**It's not me, it's you, you**_

_**So here we go again**_

_**The same fight we're always in**_

_**I don't care so why pretend?**_

_**Wake me when your lecture ends**_

_**You tried to make me small**_

_**Make me fall and it's all your fault**_

_**With the pain you put me through**_

_**And now I know that**_

_**It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you**_

_**Always has been you**_

_**All the lies and stupid things**_

_**You say and do, it's you**_

_**It's not me, it's you**_

_**All the lies and pain you put me through**_

_**I know that it's not me, it's you**_

_**Let's get the story straight**_

_**You were a poison flooding through my veins**_

_**You're driving me insane**_

_**And now you're gone away**_

_**I'm no longer choking**_

_**From the pain you put me through**_

_**And now I know that**_

_**It's not me, it's you, you, it's not me, it's you**_

_**Always has been you**_

_**All the lies and stupid things**_

_**You say and do, it's you**_

_**It's not me, it's you**_

_**All the lies and pain you put me through**_

_**I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you**_

_**It's not me, it's you, you**_

_**It's not me, it's you, you**_

_**It's not me, it's you, you**_

_**It's not me, it's you **_

"Get up, Rose. It's your birthday, sweetheart." my mother cooed from the other side of my bedroom door. She didn't love me and probably didn't care that it was my birthday anyways; to her, I was a monster. Well, I wasn't a monster, but 'It' was. 'It' is my other half: my darker half. Where exactly I acquired her, I don't know, but she's been around since I can remember. 'It' took over when I got upset at any little thing. When I was ten, my mother had been telling my little baby brother how much she loved him and I was standing there listening. She had never told me those kinds of things before and I got jealous; 'It' got jealous. I ended up pulling out a handful of my mother's hair and put a hole in the wall with a wood toy I found on the floor.

That was twelve years ago. Since then, my brother, Jacob, has avoided me because he was told the story about that day, my father keeps himself busy so he doesn't have to deal with me, and my mother pretends to love me, but she just can't. "Rose, please get up sweetheart. Your breakfast is going to get cold." she said again. Better get up. I'm famished. Pulling back the sheets on my bed, I threw my feet over the edge and onto the wood floor. I looked over at the window to see the sun rising into the sky. Birds chirped in the trees and I could hear the creek near our home. Today was bound to be a beautiful day. I threw open my armoire and picked out my favorite dress, a dark green satiny dress. After I threw it on along with a pair of brown leather riding boots, I brushed out my golden blonde hair and let it hang down to the middle of my back. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I bounded over to my door and down the stairs. As I approached the kitchen, I heard voices: my parent's voices. Quietly, I sneaked over and listened from the other side of the French doors. "Gracie, she can't stay with us forever. She is twenty-two and a young woman, for pete sakes." my father said. "There is no man that would marry her because of her problem."

"Daniel, what are we going to do with her?" my mother sighed sadly. "She is our only daughter... if only she would have been perfect." _PERFECT! PERFECT!?_ I can be perfect when 'It' isn't around, but they haven't noticed that, have they? My hands balled themselves into fists and I clenched my teeth in anger.** Rose, they're going to get rid of you. Put you in an asylum. Do you want that? No, but...Then run away. Run so they can't catch you. Be free.** Before I knew it, I had my blue cloak, was out the front door and running to the stables. We had a little old mare named Golden after her golden coat. She was the sweetest horse out of the other two we owned. I had taught myself to saddle her because, obviously, my father wouldn't. Quickly, I saddled her up and walked her out of the stables before climbing onto her back. I took one minute to look back, but that is when I saw Papa running towards me, shouting incoherent words at me. Nothing he said made sense. 'It' was now in control of my body and most of my mind, but I was still present. It was like looking in a mirror and moving one way, but your reflection moves differently from what you are doing. I hated every moment of the experience, yet once 'It' had her mind set on something, she wouldn't stop until she achieved it. My hands rubbed the length of her neck before I said "Let's get out of here." I kicked her sides and we took off at a gallop away from my house, my belongings, and my cursed family. Never again would I be angered by their pitiful presence or infuriated at their harsh words.

Golden and I raced down the dirt path away from the manor and onto the road that would either lead me further into the country side or into Paris. I decided to go into the country side because my parents knew, or thought, I hated it, but I loved the country. There was an extensive amount of land to cover so it would be hard to find me if they decided to look in the direction of Paris first. I rode for a long time before eventually getting sore from all the riding. To my luck, I had found a small abandoned home within some woods. After I got Golden some water from a nearby well, I entered the little building. The roof was patched up nicely and wouldn't allow rain to come through if it decided to pour and the walls seemed to have nothing wrong with them. In one room, I found a dusty bed with a big old quilt on it. The quilt had holes in it from moths, but it would suffice until I could find something better.

I left the bedroom and went to the front room and opened a window to let in some fresh air and be rid of the dusty, musty smell in the air. To my luck, I found a squeaky wood chair in the room and sat down on it. _Thank goodness I'm out of there, but how am I going to survive? I don't have any money, no food, and no clothes, no anything. _**We are survivors, Rose. Things will be straightened out, but if they aren't... well, you know. You'll die out here. **'It' was doing nothing to help and I decided it best if I slept until night time so that I could hide better while running farther and farther away from my old life.

"Hey 'It'?" I said out loud.

**Yes, Rose?** she replied.

"I feel like this is all my fault. Like I did something wrong, not my parents. Why do I feel this way?" I asked hoping for a decent answer. "Things could have been different if..."

**Rose, have you ever heard the saying, 'If if's and but's were fruits and nuts, we'd all have a merry Christmas.'? **she asked.** Well?**

"Of course, but..."

**There aren't any 'but's' about this kind of thing. It is only you or them.**

"But I have never done anything to wrong them except by your hand. It is all your for ruining my life." I seethed

**Rose, Rose, Rose... must you never learn anything from me; we are each other's perfect half. **_No._** Yes. Without me you wouldn't be able to stand yourself nor would your parents. By now you would probably already be imprisoned within an insane asylum. **_You lie! It is your fault! All your fault, you venomous little twerp. I HATE YOU!_

**It isn't our fault. It's them, not us. **'It' whispered in my ear repeatedly. **It's our family, if you could even call them that, and not us.**

"It's not us, it's them." I repeated to reassure myself. "It's not us, it's them." With those words, I curled up into a ball on the bed and fell asleep.

**...**

**Erik's POV**

After smashing the mirror to get to the secret passage, I walked through letting the curtain fall behind me. Where I was going, I hadn't decided yet, but I knew I had to get out of Paris before I was captured and punished for my many crimes. Tears wouldn't fall again for the loss of my Christine. My sweet Christine... She is gone. Left with that excuse for a man. Never again would her angelic voice grace my damned ears. Just the thought of her hurt me to the core.

Doing my best to push all memories of Christine away. Caesar was waiting for me in a tunnel that would lead to the edge of the city where I could hopefully make it out. When I found him, I quickly grabbed a bag I had packed before the performance in preparation so if I had to escape, I'd have clean clothes, two other masks, an extra wig, and my life savings. Without a trace, Caesar and I left the underground and travelled through the night.

We were a little ways into the country when a dirt path veered off to the left. It wouldn't be safe to stay on the main road forever, so I took Caesar down that way. A large manor sat proudly in the moonlight. A stable was set up and I decided to keep Caesar there for now. _I'll leave money for the usage of hay and whatever else._ After I put him into an empty stall alongside a dappled gray mare, I curled up in the hay loft. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard voices outside the stable. Quietly, I crept down and eavesdropped.

"Did you find her?" asked a man.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have no idea where she went to. She may be hiding in the city somewhere, but after that fire tonight at the opera house, everybody is so busy and not able to help find her." said another.

"The Opera Populaire was set ablaze?! By whom?" the man asked.

"The Opera Ghost. They've offered a reward of thirty-thousand francs for his capture. He's wanted dead or alive." The man replied. "Anyways, your daughter will be found, Monsieur Martin. I promise I will return her to you." _What is this about this man's daughter? Did she go off and elope with a lover... like Christine..._ "What made her run off anyways? Did she finally snap?"

"I don't know. Her mother and I were talking about her future and how she couldn't stay with us. I think she had been listening to our conversation in the kitchen and heard Gracie say something about putting her in an asylum..." Before I could hear anymore, I darted back to the stall Caesar was in and saddled him up. _No girl should be put in an insane asylum. The conditions there are horrid along with the crazy men who run it. Most girls go in virgins and come out with a child._ The two men opened the stable door and were nearly ran over by me as I flew out past them.

"Hey!" shouted the missing girl's father, but I was long gone before he could do anything. Something told me I had to find this girl and get her somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from the reaches of her family and perhaps doing this would keep my mind away from Christine for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Animal I Have Become**

**Animal I Have Become: Three Days Grace**

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal I have become**_

**Rose's POV**

I woke up sometime during the night and wondered where I was, then remembered. The chill night air seeped in through an open window. After closing it, I wrapped myself in the moth eaten quilt. At least it was something to keep me warm in the cold night air. It was hard to believe that the summer days were blistering and the nights were chill. My stomach growled and I decided to go outside to try and get rid of the mere thoughts of any food. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped myself in it after discarding the quilt, then headed out the door.

The cool breeze swept across my face blowing my hair into it. Golden was lying down in the grass asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there it made me want to be like her. Nothing could change that though. I remembered when I was little and my father would actually talk to me. He'd comment on my dresses and hair and how cute I was. Those days were good, then 'It' came along. She destroyed everything, but I allowed her to. Why? I have no idea because she was so convincing and would not leave me alone until I succumbed to her wishes. So many things changed and I hated it. At times, I felt like giving up and dying, just like I felt right now, but 'It' wouldn't let me. She was so persistent; never giving up until she had what she wanted.

**Thinking about me, now, are we, Rose? **'It' said. **You know, we've been together for so long I think you finally have gotten used to me, huh?**

"It, I don't think I'll ever be used to you." I said as I sat down and leaned against Golden who woke up and laid her head across my lap. "But I'm stuck with you."

**Stuck? We aren't stuck. You are, though. In the middle of nowhere. By yourself... well there is me, but what good will I do if you are fighting me every step of the way?** She did have a point there. **I can help you, Rose. If only you let me. We could...**

"No. No, no, no, no, no! You have never helped me! My life is gone because of you! My family hates me because of you! It never has been me! It's all you, _you_, **you**_**!**_" I yelled at her. 'It' would never understand me, although she was me in a sense. Hoof beats thundered nearby and I jumped to my feet hoping they would find me. "Hey!" I yelled, but my mouth closed quickly.

**Fine then Rose... You leave me no choice. Get on Golden and ride away.** 'It' was at it again. Without arguing, I pulled Golden up and saddled. As I mounted, the hoof beats approached at a quicker pace. Kicking hard as I could into Golden's sides, we took off into the night. Wind ripped around me and deafened the world around me. Everything went dark and I feared I would get lost, but 'It' had taken over and wasn't going to let me go completely missing. **Sooner or later you are going to thank me for this, Rose. We are going to stay strong through this all.**

Suddenly, I heard a voice somewhere in the darkness. "Hey! Slow down, girl! I'm here to help you." The voice kept calling me over and over. Whoever he was, I feared he would catch me.

'It' hissed. **Keep riding, Rose. He's going to take you to an asylum.** Fear rose up in me at her words and I pressed on harder. Now the wind howled around me and I thought at times I would be ripped off Golden's back by the roaring wind. The sounds of my pursuer calls and his horse's hoof beats disappeared. _Where did they go? They couldn't have just..._ All of a sudden, Golden slowed down and jerked to a stop. I was ejected from my seat and over her head. My body met the ground hard. With a groan of pain, 'It' became furious.

A hand was pressed to my cheek. The hand was smooth except for calluses on the fingers and was comfortingly cool. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at whoever had saved me. "Are you all right, mademoiselle?" a man asked, concealed by his black velvet cloak. I stayed silent and glared at him from behind my windblown hair. "Come on. I'm here to help you escape." he said.

**Rose... do it. Reveal him.**__As he held my hand and turned his back to me, I grabbed the hood of his cloak and yanked it off. With a quick spin on his heels, I was eye to eye with glowing green eyes that were burning with anger, but he stayed silent.

"**Get lost, freak.**" 'It' made me say. "**Go back to the hole you crawled out of.**" The man supposedly helping me wore a mask on the right side of his face. A smirk crept over my lips as he stood there glaring at me. Suddenly, a searing pain erupted in my head, causing me to fall to the ground. I screamed out in agony and writhed around in pain on the forest floor. 'It' was leaving; each time she withdrew from my mind, the pain seemed to worsen. About a minute later, 'It' was completely gone, for now. I laid there on the ground breathing hard. The man was still standing, but he had a look of pure confusion on his face. "I... I... I..." Then the world went black.

**Erik's POV**

After the girl passed out, I picked her up and put her on to her horse. When I was sure she was not going to fall off her horse I walked both of the horses back to the cottage that I had found her at. I carefully carried her into the house and placed her on the bed. What has happened earlier kept playing through my mind. It wouldn't leave and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I had seen something like this before. Something very similar. Almost exactly similar.

This girl was different than others. She reminded me of the Phantom. I instantly regretted thinking of my other half. It brought back memories of her. My Christine. How I longed she was by my side at this moment. Somehow, someway, I was going to make Christine mine. What a fool I had been to let mon ange go with the Vicomte. Next time, I would make no mistake, and the Phantom wouldn't either.


End file.
